1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for driving in time division (time sharing or multiplexing) fashion a field effect mode liquid crystal numerical display device, and more particularly, to a driving method and device by which color in a display can be changed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a well-known fact that color in a display is changed if the effective value of the voltage applied to a field effect mode liquid crystal display device is changed.
In order to change the color in a display in a field effect mode liquid crystal numerical display device, the static driving method may be employed in which the voltage applied to the device is changed. With this method, however, there is a drawback that a very complicated driving circuit must be used to display a multi-digit number. On the other hand, in the case where the method of driving in time division fashion is used to simplify the driving circuit, there is a nuisance in that the brightness and the color in the display in the half-selected and the non-selected points are indefinite since the effective values of the voltages applied to those points fluctuate depending upon the pattern of the number to be displayed.